The Force Within
by dp03kf
Summary: A Jedi's love for a Sailor Scout will be tested by a powerful old foe. This is something new and my first story although I've finally decided to let people read it now. Please review.
1. The Beginning of Legends

THE BEGINNING OF LEGENDS.....  
  
My name is D.J. That's what my close friends and family call me anyway, my  
  
real name is Dossie Lewis Jr. I have a normal life. You know wake up, go to school, fail a text, go home, fight evil, do my homework.... Oh, did I say that, well I guess that my life isn't that normal. There's a lot to say about me and my group, the Kids Force (we couldn't come up with a better name when we started). We've been through a lot together these past years. But it wouldn't make any since with out going to the beginning. I'll try my best to make it quick though.  
  
You see there are many different worlds and dimensions beyond our world. The Creator tried to protect them all with the knights he sent to protect, but Satan had other plans for them. He had killed the other knights in order to try to take over the dimensions then came to our world. The Creator saw this and made him agree to a challenge. Satan would have to win against his other knights (if he could find any one to take on the job) if he won peace will be kept in the worlds. If Satan won, well it's not going to be pretty. Well The Creator went looking and who did he find? Us! Me, Damon (Waynehead is what we call him), Roz, Marvin, Mo, and Tuff. He gave us any power that we wanted along with element powers: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Heart, and Lighting. Our main mission: To protect and defend the other realms. Now that you got the main theme of it let me give you some back ground on the group.  
  
Damon: That his real name but we call him Waynehead. He's the captain of the team. He's a person you can count on and can be a real thoughtful person. He not a baby of the devil but, he know a few tricks to get out of trouble. He's a great fighter and close to being strong as me and is also a good friend. He has the element power of Earth and his main power is from Thor, the Vikings god of lighting.  
  
Roz: She was a tomboy and still is but has gotten more sensitive over the years with the group. She's like the mother hen of the group and she likes to keep people in check. The one person she can't possibly get mad at is Waynehead. They've been going out with each other for like two years now. Most of the time she can be ready to pop at anyone, but she can be caring and loving. She's like the sister I never had. She loves excitement and she gives inspiration to the team. She's a great fighter and killer with her moves just as she is with her mouth. She has the element power of Water and her main power is from Storm.  
  
Marvin: He's the comic side of the group. His big mouth always gives him trouble. He can sometimes point out the good side to things (though they are very stupid). When not fighting, he's a player. His favorite pastime is looking at girl's butts, breasts, and legs. That's one of the reasons that him and Roz don't get along that much. He always complaining that he doesn't like to be fighting with the group but he knows that he likes it. He's a good fighter and likes to fake people out. He has the element power of Wind and his main power is from Flash.  
  
Mo: He's a money type of person. Always have two things on his mind money and girls. But he is a real moneymaker. He can turn a penny into a $100 with some time. He and Marvin are best friends, mostly because they're both players. He's another person that Roz can't stand. Mo is very protective about his things. Although he doesn't admit, he's a caring person. He a pretty good fighter though he could be much better. He has the element power of Fire and his main power is from Cyclopes.  
  
Tuff: He a little bit slow, but loyal and trustworthy to the fullest. Tuff is a big fan of candy and will drop everything for some. He always has some on reserve just in case of an emergency. He can be real fun to hang with. But sometimes he can say some real stupid thing at times. He doesn't say much about anything because there is something in his mouth. He may not be the smartest one on the team but he got lots of heart (which is his element power). He didn't like the powers of anybody, so he made up his own he calls it Robokid. He's a decent fighter but for now, is the weakest one on the team.  
  
Akye: He's the engineer of our ship the Black Avenger. He designed it and is always trying to make it better; although it makes trouble for us in battle most of the time. He may not fight, but he is the heart of the team. He mostly helps in deploying our weapons and vehicles to use and helping us out with information that we need. Altogether, he's a genius and is good at electric wiring. But he can get over excited pretty quickly though.  
  
Me: Well there's not that much to say about me except that I'm the leader and the most powerful one out of the group. I say that there is not leader that we all make the decisions on the team but that's the way it is. I help everyone and try to keep the team happy. I get along with basically everyone on the team. My element power is Lighting and my main power was Spiderman but is now Jedi.  
  
That's all you need to know about the team now, but I would tell you to hold on to your seat for a while 'cause it's going to be a bumpy ride to Judgment Day. 


	2. Pick a place to chill at

Chapter One   

"Awwww come on D.J, lets go chill with the girls. I miss Lita," said Marvin eagerly.

I looked at him with my standard "don't think so" face. "We can't go Marvin; you know what happens when we go. Plus you don't miss **her,** you just miss her lips and legs," I said.

We were all in the game room of our ship and were going through the dimensional portal when we were taking. We all came from a shoot out with some Stormtroopers and was thinking of a place to hang out and relax at.

"True, but it isn't my fault that I can't keep on thinking about those things," Marvin said.

Mo looked up from his game that he was playing with Waynehead with a devilish look on his face. "Yeah let's go hang out with the girls," Mo said. "I need some private time with Raye anyway," 

Roz was looking out the window of the ship and jerked her head when she heard Mo. "You a pervert," she said. "But that is a good idea, we always go there anyway,"

"For once I agree with her," Mo said going back to his game. "Plus look at Tuff, he's depressed out of his mind!" Mo said.

We all looked at Tuff for that moment. He was sitting at the table by himself, looking at the pop he was drinking. It was a while ever since we had gone to the Sailor Scouts' dimension. Everyone knew that he had missed Mea a lot over this time. 

"Man, come on lets just go there real quick!" Wanyehead said to me. He looked a little agitated at me. "All this depression is getting to me! It's like everyone wants to go but you."

"Hay, I know!" I said getting to my feet. _It's a good chance it's going to work._ I thought.

"How about we go to Tenchi's place, huh? I mean there's the relaxation right there."

Everyone just looked at me and gave me a groan. We been going there for a while now and I guess they all was sick of going there. 

Mo then all of a sudden just said out of now where, "You just can't face Amy again, that's all." 

Everything just went silent. All you could hear was the games and the engines going. Mo just then clapped his hands over his mouth but it was too late, the words had been said. Roz looked as if he insulted her mother and was going to pop Mo upside his head. Waynehead was looking as if Mo was a ghost and dropped his controller. Marvin was looking at Mo as if he had just given someone the Death Penalty. Even Tuff had looked up from his drink bug-eyed in the face. Everyone waited in silence, looking to see what I was going to do to him.

I rose slowly and calmly went to the door. I looked back at Mo, and said, "That's wasn't the reason why. I just don't feel like going there and hang out with the girls today, maybe some other day." Then I just walked out of the room. When the door shut itself, Roz went on a rampage on Mo.

Marvin had looked at Mo surprised to see him still alive. "Man, you are one lucky nigga." But as Marvin looked up and saw Roz, he quickly took it back mentally.  

"Damn it Mo!" she screamed. "Why you bring that up for?" Her eyes were big and full of anger. She looked as if she was going to kill him.

Mo looked all disbelief, shaking his hands and slowly backing away from her. "I'm sorry! I forgot O.K. It slipped my mind by mistake. I'm real sorry! It was an accident!" he shouted.

Roz had her hands out ready to choke Mo as she quickly took up the space between them. "Oh yeah!" she said with evil in her eyes. "Well you're going to be real sorry when I accidentally put my foot up in your…."

Waynehead had just grab Roz and held her back as Mo had ran pass her safely. Roz tried to shake him off her, but his grip was true to his might.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "I'm going to kill him! After all of the pain D.J is going through, he just blurted it out like it was nothing!"

You could see the hate coming off of her. But Waynehead just looked at her calmly in her eyes and put both of his hands on her face gently. Somehow that seemed to have soothed Roz back to normal. She had taken one of his hands and put it into hers. Marvin was looking at them with wonder in his eyes. He thought Mo had been a goner for sure.

"Negro, how many lives you got?" he asked Mo angrily.

Mo, who was hiding behind Mrs. Pacman, had looked at him with just as much emotion. "Not enough!"

"Look y'all!" Waynehead said with distortion in his voice. "We all know that Dossie is going through some pain with Amy. But that don't mean that we should go and put it in his face all the time. He need for us to help him, not piss him off, understood?" 

Waynehead looked straight at Mo and Marvin when he said it. They looked at him back with at bewildered look on their faces. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he can just keep us away from the women we love!" Tuff shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him with a baffled look on their faces. That was the first time anyone saw that side of him before. He had looked like a man who had been saddens beyond belief. He had tear marks on his cheeks and his eyes were still watery. 

"I miss Mea," he said in a whisper. "I miss touching her, talking with her, kissing her…

"You kissed her already!" Mo said with an uneasy voice. "I didn't even get there with Raye yet."

Waynehead looked at Tuff with a sorrowful look on his face and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We all know how you feel Tuff, but think a little. Don't you think D.J thinking of that right now? Just give him a little time O.K."

He patted Tuff on the back and went to sit down. But Marvin hadn't let go just yet on the subject. "What I don't get is why he let her go in the first place?" he asked. "I mean…"

"Would you just shut up?!" Waynehead said. "What done is done for God sake?"

"Yeah," Roz said looking through the door that I went out of. "I bet D.J thinking about that right now…"


	3. Reminisces of Amy

Chapter Two 

I was walking now the corridor by myself to my room. I was thinking of going to the training room and get some anger off me but I changed my mind. When I was walking all I could do was think about Amy, my sweet loving Amy. I had her at one time but I had to let her go. She's one of the Sailor Scouts so I don't have to talk about them that much. She and I were just made for each other. I just felt so happy and close to her. She was smart, fun to hang out, had a great personality, and was in love with me. We were just so happy to be together, and then he came, Greg. Greg, that name alone burns in my heart and soul. He had a crush on Amy since they were little. And so did her. So I just let her go to him. _At least she's happy with him,_ I thought. 

I had opened my door and went to my bed to sit on it. On my bedside were some pictures in frames on a stand. One was when the gang had just been formed when we were beginners. Then there was one with the gang with the Rebel Alliance now the New Republic, when the Empire was finally defeated and the U.D.A. (Universal Dimensional Alliance) was formed. Then there was one with the Sailor Scouts. And in the middle were the gang and the pussycats. And at the very end were Amy and I on my hover board. I picked it up and looked at it for a moment. That was the day that we had first become a couple…

It was a long night. I was tired after having a gig and two battles in one day (liked that didn't happen before!) so I just went to the pier to relax a little._ Man, I'm tired._ I thought to myself. _How do I keep doing this day in and day out?_ I walked with my head down as I approached the boardwalk. I kept walking across it, looking at the sea and nodded my head as people went by. That's when I saw her. I instantly froze. She was leaning over the guardrail looking over the ocean. She still had on her white short sleeve shirt and short blue skirt that she wears to school on. A wind just blew out of no where and just wrapped around her. It was just like out of a romantic movie. Her light-blue hair was just whipping around her face. _Man._ I thought. _Can__it get more tempting than this? Is she really the one for me?_ I had a thing for her when I first saw here. I sort of really liked her and I could tell that she sort liked me too. She was like the perfect girl for me: smart, beautiful, everything I would want in a woman. But some of the relationships I've been in didn't come to a good ending. _What if she doesn't want a relationship with me?_ I thought. _She is pretty into her schoolwork._ I jus wanted to leave in the other direction very soon and very fast, but something just stopped me. It was like some force just made me keep going her way. _Oh well,_ I thought and gave up trying to go the other way. _Just have to try to not embarrass myself._ But before I got a foot away from her, she saw me. She had looked startled by me. It looked liked she was blushing. I stood frozen again looking at her. Out of all my adventures, out of all the things I faced, the villains, even the dark side of the force, out of all the things I've over come, a girl took me down. That is not good for a warrior's reputation. We both stared at each other for a couple of minutes until she got out the first word to break the silence. 

"Hi," she said. She still looked like she was blushing. You could tell the uneasiness in her voice.

I managed to say hi back to her but all I could do was look in her eyes. Man, I could just stare into them forever. She had such pretty light blue eyes. I think that what got me in the first place. _Come on snap out of it! Just try to talk to her._A voice in my head said. _If that doesn't work, I can always run for it._

"I can go if you want me to? I was just walking anyway."

_Idiot!_ It said to me. I knew I had blown it with that remark. But surprisingly she had smile at me.

"No, that's O.K. I need some company anyway," she said.

_Thank you, Lord._ I thought. I lean against the guardrail next to her and tried to stay cool.

"You girls were pretty good on stage today," I said. "Y'all should be there more often with us. (I forgot to tell you we had a band ever since we had got together. We call our band name Oldstown. That what helps us with the bills for everything)

 It was true though; the gang had been late for that gig because my brother and his gang had come to this dimension and started some trouble. (My brother Phillip was mad that he wasn't chosen for the Kids Force so he tried to make his own gang to try to show God that he made the wrong chose of choosing me instead of him.)So we had to take them down real quick on the other side of town while the scouts had started singing for the crowd till we came back.

"Thanks," she said. "You guys are better than us though."

"You know we make a pretty good team," I said. I tried to catch myself up with the last remark I said. "You know as a group and partners and everything."

She was blushing again but, smiled and giggled some more. I couldn't take my eyes off her while she did. I was as if she was the only on this earth I had been searching for. _All this time she was here all along._ I thought. 

"You have a gorgeous smile." I said. 

She smiled again at me and looked into my eyes. We were caught up into the moment right then and there. Everything just seemed to stop all around us. We just stood there looking at each others soul for a couple of more minutes. I was just wondering if she was thinking about the same things that I was thinking about her. If she felt the same way I felt. 

"So," I said. "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you'll be sleep like everyone else.''

She stopped looking at me and gotten this startled look on her face, like she just came out of a dream.

"I don't know," she said. "It was like I something was telling me to go out here; some strong feeling deep inside of me. But anyway, I like this place. I come out here just before a test the next day to calm myself. Or just come out here to look at the stars."

She was right too. It was a beautiful starlit night. The moon wasn't out though. 

"Yeah, it looks good tonight." I said with some awe. "It's really stunning, just like you."

I don't know to this very day why I said that. It sounded so corny to me even now. I thought that I was going to die, and I was really getting along with her so well with her. But again I was surprised to see her take it so well. She was looking at me as if I had just said the sweetest thing to a girl. It was like she wanted to say something but, didn't want to say it just yet. Then something just popped inside my head. And before I could think of what it was, it came out of my mouth.

"Are you going out with someone?" 

That I knew that was the death of me. I was saying things in my mind so dreadful that I couldn't even tell you. The tension in my legs just started to give way. I knew this was when I was going to get the rejection for her. I was waiting on the final blow when she said,

"No, I'm just waiting on the right person to come along." 

Just then I had a super charge. Everything just turned beautiful right there. We had our little connection again. Then I just had an idea.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" I asked. 

She gave me a startled look. "On what?" she asked cautiously.

I smiled and gave a good whistle. At first nothing came and Amy had given me her startled look again. Then something sliver was coming our way from the night sky. It was my _Galactic Hoverboard. _ It mostly looked like a silver metal skateboard with no wheels and had engine exhausts on the side of it. It came to a stop right in front of me and Amy across from the railing. "Do you like it? I made it myself." I said. I looked to hear an answer, but all I got was a blank face. I could tell she was stunned by it or just frightened. She was looking down on it like it was a wonder. 

I jumped over the railing and landed on the _Hoverboard._ I looked at Amy to see if she was coming or not. "Is it safe?" she asked with a worried face on. 

"Safest thing you can be on," I replied. "All you have to do is hold my hand."  I extended my hand to her to see it she was going to reach for it. _I hope this work__._ I thought and prayed that she takes it. She looked a little unsure at first but she let out a soft breath and toke it. I helped her over the railing and placed her in the front of me. She was still a little uncomfortable and was a little jumpy. I was thinking maybe this wasn't worth it. 

"You still want to go through with this?" I asked. 

She lifted her head to the right to look at me. She was still a little scared, but gave a determined "Yes.".

_She's so strong,_ I thought. I gave her a reassuring smile and gave the board a good stomp. The _Galactic Hoverboard _started to roar and vibrate to life. The exhausts on the sides began to hum with power. _Time to do this._ I thought. "O.K.," I shouted over her. "Ready?" She gave me a steady nod and gave me a tight squeeze on my hand. I looked at her for a moment and began to go off again. I quickly caught myself and got back focused.  "Let's GO!" I shouted. 

We turned from the boardwalk and began to go from the shoreline as we skimmed softly over the water. Amy was looking over the side and kept bringing her head back over. "Hang on!" I said as we kicked off the surface of the water. We made a big splash of a wave as we went off to the air. Amy gave a scream as we went to the sky. We swung a hard left and headed back toward the city. Amy was still screaming and then opened her eyes. We were as high as the buildings now, and going higher. She was able to look over the side and not pull her head back this time. "Not bad huh?" I asked. 

"Wow, this is unbelievable," she said in amazement. "I never saw the city like this before. It's so stunning."

"I knew you like it up here." I said. "Want to go higher?"

"Yeah"

I made the _Hoverboard _go up even higher as we went through the clouds together as we saw the stars. We were just staring at the stars when she just laid her head on my chest. It was like I was floating in air right then and there. I managed to summon up enough heart to put my arms around her waist. When I did, she put her own on mine. And that how the night went for us. We were hugged up for the rest of the night, looking at the stars and the sights. We were so tightly hung on each other up there. We didn't say anything but it was like we didn't have to. We had each other fully understood, like we were meant to be. All that night we were so into each other feelings, like we had found another part of each other in the other one. All that night, it was like I was in heaven right then and there with her.

It was late when she finally got home. I was standing on her front porch when I was about to go but she stopped me.  

"I had a great time tonight," she said. "Maybe we could do something like that some other time."

"Yeah, maybe," I said. "I was just glad I had you with me."

I looked at her with great passion in my eyes. I could tell she just wanted to have some fun. I waved to her goodbye and started off the porch. 

"I really like you!" she said just before I was just about to jump back on my board. It was like I was in midair. My heart stopped pounding, and my muscles went tense. Something in my mind just went insane right then. I turned around slowly to see if she had really said that or if I was either going crazy or being desperate and hearing things. 

She stood in front of her door looking at me. You could tell she didn't want to say that so sudden. She was shaking all over.  "It's just that you are so cute, and I really felt something that I had never felt before in my life tonight." she said. " I liked you ever since you came here, and tonight I didn't think you felt the way I did till you took my on your _Hoverboard._ Then I felt that you were the one for me. It was just that I was overwhelmed with feelings up there. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you."

She began to open her door when I grabbed her arm. I looked into her eyes and just gazed into them for a minute. I just saw everything that made me happy all my life, and what will make me happy in the future. I stroked my fingers through her hair and across her face.

"There is nothing in the world that would make me happier than to have you as my girl." I said. 

She stared at me and then just wrapped her arms around me. I held her close to me and we just stood there for a couple more minutes.  We let go of each other slowly and said good-bye again. I got off her porch and waved to her as she went through her door. I jumped on the _Hoverboard_ and flew away. When I was far enough to be out of eye sight I let out all my happiness.

"Yeeeeesssss!!!" I shouted as I done a 360 back flip off the board while the board did a side winder in the air and landed on the middle of it.

I was doing tricks all that night while I headed back with the gang. But in all my life that was the best night I've ever had…… 

I placed the picture back on the stand and lay down. _That was so long ago,_ I thought. _Things have so much over time._ I look out of the window as I saw stars move fast past the ship. Soon we are going to have to stop and choose a course to set. But we still haven't decided on where to go. _Maybe they should have their way on this; we all need a break from Tenchi's place anyway._ I thought. Instead I just closed my eyes and decided to sleep on it. I was just about to go to sleep when I heard my door open. I knew who it was with opening my eyes or using my Jedi senses.

"You can come in Roz, I not asleep."      

She entered slowly and sat on my bedside. I opened my eyes and stood up. I could tell she was worried about what Mo had said earlier. I smiled at her to let her know I was O.K. She smiled back at me and patted me on the back. Then all of a sudden I got worried. 

"You didn't kill Mo did you?" I asked her leaning forward, frighten. 

"Unfortunately he is still alive," she answered. "Waynehead stopped me but that's not the thing, were all worried about you especially me. We don't want to hurt your feelings, we just want to go and hang out with the scout that's all. What, it's been…."

"Six months, three weeks, and four days since we've been there, I know Roz." I responded. I've been counting the day that I had left the scout's dimension. It hurts my heart each time I see how long it's been since I left Amy for good. 

Roz looked ashamed when she said that and looked away from me. I laid my hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort. I didn't want to seem like the bad guy to my own team. I knew it was selfish of me, but I knew I couldn't go there again. 

"You're strong D.J, you can face her like anybody else." she said.

"I can't face her Roz, I just can't. It's the way I feel about her," I said.  "She makes me feel so real, so great inside. It just that she means so much to me." 

I rolled out of bed and picked up the picture of me and Amy again. Roz just sat there looking at me. She was really starting to feel how I felt about Amy for the first time. 

"I told you how Amy and I got together didn't I?" I asked. She nodded and kept listening to me. "What I felt up there with her I can't explain, all I can say that it felt so right. Then when I let her go, I sort of lost some of that feeling. I can't lose all of it Roz, I don't know what I would do if I did."

I stood next to the window and laid my head against it. I just couldn't let go of that feeling. It was just so good to have inside of me. Roz got up and rubbed me on my back. She didn't want to say anything to me just yet, she wanted for me to get all the pain out. I knew she did, I wanted to get it all out. A tear came strolling down my face and to my chin. 

"It's like every time I see her, I feel pain. I don't want to face it alone." I said.

"But you not going to be alone," she said softly. "You will always have us to come to no matter what happens. You always had been there for us; let us be there for you." 

I turned around and hugged her. She embraced it and hugged me back. When she let go her face got back to her normal self. 

"So where are we going?" she asked impatiently.

I smiled and was about to say something but got interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Everyone, we coming out of light speed, please come to the bridge now to set a course." Akye's booming voice said out of the intercom.

Roz faced me and look at me with determined confidence in her eyes. "So?" she asked again. 

I looked back at her with my game face grin on with new power inside of me. 

"Come on, were going to see how the girls are!"           


	4. Evil Plan in Effect

**Chapter Three**

In a waste land far from any other lands or even dimensions, a stranger stood waiting on someone to come about something of great importance to him. It was a desert, but not a no-mans land. People stayed there for their reasons, but it was mainly that they didn't have any chose in the matter. There were walkways and ruins of buildings but other than that, there was just sand, flat floating rocks and space. There was a sun, even if you called it a sun but it gave a light brown dead color. It was just something that just reminded of what the people there had lost in their past life. But nothing could bring the stranger pain any more, just vengeance. He was growing impatient with his messenger. He should have been here hours ago. It would have been hours if that place had time, but still it shouldn't take this long to gather the information that he needed. _Soon I will be free of this place, and the one who had helped do this to me will take my place._ He thought. 

He turned to look at the sky again and waited some more. Dust rose in front of him and lay back to the heated sand again. _This is getting ridiculous,_ he thought. His messenger will be punished severely for this. He knew what to do to him, even if he couldn't be killed again. Yes, this was no ordinary place. This was the place where spirits go to spend the rest of their afterlife at. It was mainly a misery place that they were in. No torture, no fires like the living thought to be, just plain emptiness to spend in for eons to come and nothing to do with it. Then the stranger sensed something coming for the distance behind him; his messenger has finally come at last. He will punish him later; first he needed to know where his enemy will be going now. The messenger came running to his master with great speed. He knew he will be rewarded for his deeds and the information that he had for him. When he got to his master, he quickly knelled to him and bowed his head. 

"My lord," he said with great respect in his voice. 

"You late," the stranger began. His voice was cold and dark. Evil had covered him like the black cloak he wore. His breathing was like of a machine's. He has caused fear in his voice alone to most people that have seen him. It looks as if he didn't lose his touch in that department for his servant began to tremble with fear the instant he began talking. He knew that his messenger was lacking with his information that he is about to give him. He will show no pity on the worm that is in front of him but like he said earlier it would wait till he is done with his duties to do it. 

"Tell me what you know." the stranger demanded to the messenger. The messenger quick began to tell him the information that he has gotten. 

"My lord, they are heading for the dimension that you predicted that they will head to. It appears that they are going there with great speed as well. They will be there shortly. And the bait seems to miss her lover as well." 

"As I thought," he said coldly. "and what of the machine?"

"It is having some minor problems working here, we should be having it functional by the time they arrive." the messenger said.

"You fool!!" the stranger shouted. He grabbed the messenger by the throat and hung him in the air. The messenger gasped for air but did not struggle free from his grasp. 

"I want that machine going now! Everything should be perfectly timed for this to work. It only works if the machine is at full power before they arrive."

The stranger dropped him on the ground then turned to walk away. The messenger quickly got up and knelled before his master again like nothing happened.

"The Jedi will pay for turning by son against me; he and his love one will suffer the same price. GO!"

The messenger quickly got up to his feet and bowed before leaving his master.

"Yes, lord Vadar."   

"Amy, Amy? AMY!"  
  


Amy was tore out of her daydream back into the study group with her friends that she has left. That was the fifth time she had done that today. She didn't know what was going on with her. Yeah, her grades were still up but it was like something was missing in her life, something that should be here with her right now.

Her friends were getting worried about her and knew that they shouldn't talk about it. But they knew that they should try and talk about something other than studying. 

"Hey Amy, how about we go and get something to eat huh, I'm starving."

Serena was serious about being hungry but she also wanted to get out of the room and stop studying. But the others had saw though her scheme and weren't going anywhere. 

"Oh no, you don't Serena." said Raye. "If you don't pass this next text you're going to be grounded for life, remember."

"I know but it so boring! Nothing is worth this much boredom, not even my freedom." Serena said. 

"Come on Serena, you can do it," said Mea with a pen in her mouth.

"Yeah, you almost had the last one don't give up on us just yet." said Lita turning the page in a book that she had on the table.

"It's no uses," Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I'm never going to pass it!"

Serena had begun to cry and put her head down on the table. She done this every time that there was a huge text that needed to be passed.  Like always, Mea and Lita tried to bring her sprit back up but as they tried, Raye began to grumble about how much of a baby she was and complain that she was always giving up on these types of things. But though all of this, Amy kept quiet. She was beginning to daydream away again to the night she went on that hover board ride that she went on that night with D.J. It was the best feeling that she had ever had in her life. Not because she was in the air for the first time, but because of the feelings and passion she felt up there with him. _Then why did he leave me, did he think that I didn't love hem anymore._ She thought. 

She did want to go out with Greg, but it turns out that it wasn't what she thought it was going to be. She didn't feel what she felt with Dossie. It wasn't like that at all. Now she was going out with someone who she didn't even love. And the person that she really truly loved hadn't come to her dimension in six to seven months now. It was like he completely hated her now. She would give anything for another chance to be with him again. God did she miss him. It was like she was crying inside and couldn't hold it anymore. "I miss D.J." she said quietly to herself.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at her for a moment. Serena knew that Amy had missed Dossie a lot so did some of the others. She gazed around the room and saw the same saddened face that Amy had on the rest of the others. Mea had started to look up at the ceiling, Lita had looked deeply into her book and sighed a little, and even Raye had looked a depressed. They all went out with the Kids Force except for her; she had Darien in her own dimension to herself. But she felt sorry for them all. It's been a while that Dossie left for good for the dimension. He said that he thought that they could take care of themselves and thought that they weren't needed anymore. But they knew that it was because he couldn't look at Amy the same way. Because of that the girls couldn't even see their boyfriends that they liked so much. _I have to do something about this._ She thought. She knew that she wasn't an Honor Roll student and couldn't be to save her life, but when a friend was in trouble she had all the right stuff. 

"Look guys, we all miss the boys but that shouldn't keep us down huh?" she asked. "We all need to take a break from this anyway."

"It's that stupid Greg's fault!" Mea said angrily slamming her fist against the table. "If he didn't come back and sway Amy like that we will still have the boys with us right now." 

Lita had tapped Mea on her shoulder and made her look at Amy. Tears had started to go down her face rapidly as she looked down at her text book she had. Mea tried to catch her self but it was too late. Amy got up, got her stuff, opened the door and left the room without saying a word. Everyone forgot their sorrow and tried to go after Amy that instant. Mea continuity said that she was sorry has she had got her book bag as the rest got their jackets. Serena had reached her hand for the door when she had heard had heard a voice behind her. 

"Serena!" the voice said. 

She had turned around to see Luna and Artemus, their cat guardians. Both of them stood on their four paws next to each other they all turned around to see what they had wanted.     

"We have some news that will sure to please all of you." Artemus said with enthusiasm in his voice. 

Luna looked around the room with great disappointment in her eyes. "Where's Amy?" she asked. "We were hoping that she will be here to so we can tell her the news we have."

"That why we were going out," Lita answered. "Amy got a little emotional and gone out."

"Well that's all going to change when she hears this." Artemus replied.

"Come on and tell us what it is." Mea said agitated.

"Yeah, what's the big news?" Serena asked. 

"Their coming back," Luna answered. "The Kids Force is coming back! They'll be here within two hours."


	5. Back to see the girls

Authors note: Please give me at least Ten reviews so I can continue and by the way, I own nothing, don't sue. Chapter Four 

"Marvin, prepare the landing gears, Roz, get the cloak ready to activate, Waynehead, get the shields down, and Mo, make sure everything is held down in the launch room, we don't want anything to move around and make a hole in the ship while were landing. I'll set her down in the usual space." I said. 

The _Black Avenger _streaked across the blue sky and it went into the outskirts of the city. We were preparing to land and everyone was really excited to go back to the scout's dimension again. I didn't want Tuff to do anything mostly because he was so excited that he might do something on accident and mess something up. I was glad that everyone was happy again. At lease this gave me joy to be called the leader by them because of this. _The gang needed to get away for Tenchi's place anyway,_ I guess. _It was too quiet up in the mountains._ Plus it been a while that we did a gig in this dimension. We knew our fans had been really impatient for our next performance.      

When we finally landed, we all got out of our stations and went to the hatchway to get off. Before I went to the elevator, Mo stopped me.

"Look, I want to say I'm sorry man," he started while looking at the floor. " I guess I was just was angry about not seeing Raye for so long it just got to me you know. I didn't want to hurt you that way, you one of my boys man. I'll never do that to you on purpose man."

"Yeah I know, that's because you know I'll blow and kick your ass all over the ship for that." I said. 

He looked up at me as we both laughed and got on the elevator. Everyone got ready to see the girls. Mo and Marvin had on their players' clothes on and was checking for bad breath and seeing if everything was perfect on them. Tuff had done the same except that he had on his regular clothes that he usually have on. He had a big grin that went ear to ear on his face like this was the best day of his life. Waynehead and Roz were planning what to do together when they left the ship and be alone with each other. _It looked like I'm the only one not doing anything with anyone,_ I thought. The anger inside of me began to inch up my spine toward my brain. _No,_ I thought. _This is the team's day. You already have another thing to do with your time._

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the launch area. All of our vehicles were in this room, the X-wings, the jets, ours cars, the hoverboards, everything we needed to travel with when we were in any dimension or planet was in this room. We all headed for the hatch and were ready to go out. I touched the communicator on my watch. I needed to talk to Akye before we go. "Akye, they getting ready to go, get my X-wing prep up to go. After I'm gone you can go and get the preparations ready for the gig. If it goes through call me and let me know when to come back and do it." 

Everyone turned around when I was just said " get my X-wing prep up to go." . They all seemed surprised at me. I didn't say that I wasn't going with them yet. I guess it just slipped my mind. I looked at all of them with a serious face on. It seemed like a perfect day for them and I didn't want to ruin it for them with the feelings that I got for Amy. 

"I'm sorry guys, I can't do it." I said. "This is a day for you guys not to be screwed up by me. I already called Tenchi and he said that I could come over. I'll be O.K, really. You all just go and have a good time with the girls. I'll be back in time for the gig we'll do."

But nobody moved. They all stood where they were. Most of them hadn't said anything except Marvin and Mo. 

"Well, looks like it going to be five instead of six couples and a hang over, but that's O.K. See yea D.J." Mo said.

"Yeah, have a nice time at Tenchi's." Marvin said.

Both of them turned and headed for the hatch door but Roz grabbed them both by their collars. Marvin and Mo turned and automatically started to scream at her.

"Woman you know how long it took me to iron this thing! You better let me go right now!"

"Waynehead, get your girl before she gets hurt."

They both continued to scream off their lungs at her but she didn't let them go. Waynehead had came over there and tried to tell Roz to let them go. Tuff was getting a little agitated and was yelling along with everyone. I just stared at them for a minute and tried to figure out what was all the fuss was all about. Finally I stepped in and stopped everyone for yelling. 

"Come on guys, just go and have a good time!" I said pushing them to the door. "This is your day go on now."

Roz just turned around and stared me right in my eyes. It looked like she was going jump on me now. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me to her face and started to yell at me. 

"Look you knuckle-head," she said with anger in her voice. "You are going to go with us and have a good time also, you are going to talk to Amy and like it you understand!!"

I was too stunned to say anything. It was probably my fear too. But I still had a little courage to say something about it. 

"O.K., what if I went with you guys and then I see Greg with Amy." I started." No doubt I'll go and have a break down and either kick his ass or drown myself in tears. I can't do it Roz. I don't want to ruin the team's day."

Everyone looked at me with amazement. I guess they never thought that I would do anything like that. I just had to get it out. I needed to tell them that so they would know why I can't see her anymore. 

"O.K., can we go now?" Tuff asked.

"Tuff!!" we all yelled.

"You all can go, D.J go tell Akye to prep up my X-wing too." Roz said.

I was again stunned to what Roz had said. Everyone else had begun to talk loudly again. Waynehead had begun to try and talk Roz out of it but it was no use she bent what she said. 

"If D.J not going, I'm not going." she stated.

I was getting a little annoyed at this. Didn't they see that all I wanted was to see them happy and to stay away from Amy as long as possible. 

Then all of a sudden Waynehead got with Roz and held her by the hand.

"If you're not going, I'm not going. Plain as that." he said.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was getting ridiculous. I wasn't going and that was final.

"Would you just go, just forget about me!" I said angrily.

Marvin, Mo, and Tuff had been looking at the scene for a while now, and Tuff was getting more impatient by the second. He looked like he was going to bust and kill us all in a minute. Waynehead and Roz just looked at me with determination to bring me with them. It looked like I had a situation on my hands again. I either go with them and possibly face mental breakdown or go and fight it out with the team and get nothing done today and everyone more miserable than ever. _Well,_ I thought. _What should I do now?_ I wanted to fight it out but with my own teammates? Then I remembered what I said when we were still rookies in the business. It was the day that the _Black Avenger_ was just finished and we were ready to take off and everyone declared that I was the official leader of the team. "A leader has to make sacrifices in this job, no matter if they're little or big they always determine the fate of your team."  I knew what I had to do. "O.K., I'll come." I said.

Roz and Waynehead then came up to me and put both of their arms around me. I told Akye to cancel my other plans and go on with trying to get a gig for us. Marvin and the others were just happy that they finally were going. I just headed to the hatch door with the others and hoped not to have a breakdown. _This is going to be a long day._ I thought.


	6. A Salior Scout's Love

Next Chapter everyone, hope you like it and everything, here the action finally come in, enjoy (I hope). Chapter Five 

          In the cool evening air, Amy roamed in the streets trying to see if she had done the right thing about going out with Greg. '_If I had made the right decision, why do feel this way?' _ She thought, '_I don't what's going on with me!'_  She continued to walk down the street to her house as she pulled her jacket around her. She knew a quick shortcut to her house, but she didn't like to use it that much. It was a small alley that led straight to her street, but it was a dead end to the right and to exit she had to jump the short gate at the end of the left side. She stood there looking at the end of the alley then looked at the long way to her house. If she didn't have a lot of work on her hands she would take the long route and clear her mind, but she knew that she had to finish her work before taking care of anything else. With her mind made up she began to walk down the alley; careful to stay on alert. 

Amy had been down here before with D.J, but she felt safe with him.  Without him she felt ripe for the picking for someone to take her. She had gone with Greg down this route too, but it didn't feel right with him. It was as if she was protecting him instead of him protecting her. '_Was that it?' S_he thought '_Was it all just because she felt safe with a boy?' _ Perhaps D.J had something that other boys didn't have? '_It's so confusing to me!'_ She thought. She stopped at the dead end of the alley; engulfed in her thoughts. Amy looked up and saw something streaking through the sky.  From a quick glance it looked big and black; she knew instantly what it was. '_They came back,' _she thought. '_I can't believe he came back after all this time.'_ Then Amy suddenly realized that he was the one that her grandmother was talking about; her soul mate. Why didn't she realize this before? It was right in front of her eyes and she didn't see it. That was why she felt this way for him, why he was so special to her. Now she knew what she must do. She headed for the entrance of the alley. She had to tell him how she felt about him. One thing was for certain, she had to get back to him; no matter what the cost!

She was about to break into a run when she felt a burst of air. Amy turned around and was surprised to see a bright light coming from the dead end of the alley. She went down the alley to investigate and saw a portal like hole. She knew she had to tell the girls about this so she went into her sub pocket for her communicator.  Just as she opened it to send out a signal it flew out of her hands like paper in the wind, landing a few feet away near a garbage can. She started to head for it when a deep chilling voice came from behind her.

"I don't think you'll need that my child." 

Amy slowly turned around and saw a dark caped person at the end of the path. He stood where the portal had been. He had a dark look and a body made mostly of mechanic parts. She could hear his hard breathing and could sense the coldness from within him.   Amy recognized the figure in front of her, but couldn't place who he was. Amy stood her ground and tried to compose herself.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" she asked aggressively.

The figure just nodded and kept breathing hard at her. "You get directly to the point, I like that. Who I am is no concern," he said rapidly. He extended his hand to her and with force behind his voice, "You will come with me now. Do so and you will not be harmed, resist and pay with your pain!"

Amy began to see where this was leading. She quickly got in defensive, positioning herself into a fighting pose. '_I don't have time for this,'_ she thought. If she knew D.J, he probably landed the ship already and was getting ready to go somewhere.   
  
"Look," she began quickly. "I don't have time for this; I have to be somewhere now to meet somebody very important to me."

By now the stranger had drawn back his hand and was walking toward her slowly. "I know about your lover and he will be dealt with later," he stated coldly. "You are merely a stepping stone in my plan, now come with me you meddlesome little girl or pay the price."

_'Dossie_,' she thought. '_He was going to hurt Dossie.' _ It kept going through her mind like a broken record. '_He__was going to hurt Dossie.'_  The anger in her was beginning to rise almost to the breaking point. She would not just stand here and be part of a twisted plot to hurt the one person she loved the most. She had to put a stop to this before it began. 

"You're not going to hurt him!" she shouted. She pulled out her star wand, pointed it to the sky and shouted. **_"Mercury_** **_Star Power!"_** Just then a blinding light blue light came down upon her. The stranger had covered his eyes as the light surrounded her. When the light disappeared Amy stood as Sailor Mercury. She had changed out of her school cloths and was now wearing a white shirt with a blue bow on her chest and a blue skirt. A gold crown with a blue stone in the middle was placed around her forehead. 

"I am Sailor Mercury," she declared with determination, "And I fight for justice and peace in this place. You will not do anything to harm anyone whom I love or come close to it while I still breathe. So try your best if you like, but know this, you're not coming within a mile of Dossie as long as I stand here."

The stranger had stepped back a couple of steps and looked at her for a moment. "Impressive and a most charming speech," he said lightly not thrilled by her show. "But you are no match for me, child. Stand down now and come quietly." 

"No way!" she shouted. "If it's for Dossie I'm not going without a fight!"

She began to break into a dash at him and stretch out her arms to attack. The stranger merely stepped sideways, made a swift kick from under her, and hit her in the legs. Sailor Mercury tripped and fell to the ground hitting the pavement face first. The stranger got behind her and stared down at her. "Pitiful," he said and raised his foot to stomp her. Sailor Mercury got on her back quickly and made a hard kick at his stomach. He grunted and stumbled back some steps. She kicked herself up off the ground and charged again. The stranger had caught his bearing in time to see her begin to leap in the air. He tried to kick her out of the air but she saw it coming and flipped over just in the knick of time. Instead she landed behind him and made a quick punch into his back, but with lighting speed the stranger had turned around, grabbed her arm and flung her across the alley. She landed on her back upside down. The stranger advanced toward her again.

"It's pathetic that a person so strong would want someone as weak as you are," he said emotionless.

With the stranger's last statement Mercury's anger had risen beyond its breaking point. She lifted herself up and got into her fight stance again. '_I can't give up just now, not yet__.'  _ She thought. '_There's got to be a way to get through him. If only I could get some help…_ ' 

Suddenly an idea came to her.  The stranger had gotten inches from her and stopped; she got ready for the attack.  "Come child, I am getting sick of these games," he said.

"Don't worry," she said. "You haven't even seen half of what I got."

She put her hands in the middle of her chest and concentrated. Out of thin air a bubble came out of her palms. '_O.K,'_ she thought. '_Here goes nothing.' _ She put her hand over her hands and shouted, **"Mercury Bubble…..Blast!"**  As she outstretched her arms, bubbles began to spread out everywhere. The bubble caused the area to fog up and the stranger's vision began to get blurry. '_Okay now,'_ she thought. She began to run to where her communicator was. She grabbed it and was about to press the communicator when the stranger grabbed the back of her neck and brought her off the ground. His grip was tight and cold and she was losing air quickly. 

"You stupid little girl," he said with anger in his voice. "Did you think that little fog show would hide you from me?" 

He looked down at her hand and saw her communicator. He grabbed it away from her and looked down at it. "So, you think this little thing could have helped you?" he asked her. Then he crushed it in his bare hands and threw her against the wall. Her back hit the wall and she slide in a heap to the ground. The pain was slowly growing inside of her. She looked up at what was left of her communicator; she could see bits and pieces strewn on the pavement. 

The stranger had once again begun to walk toward her.   His frustration was rising and he was getting impatient with the girl. "This is growing tiresome, come with me now!" he growled. 

Mercury slowly got up and smiled. "O.K., but shouldn't you wait on my friends first?" she smiled wryly.

"What are you talking about?" the stranger demanded. 

"You see, when you broke my communicator," she began "it automatically sent out a distress signal that goes to every one of my friends. So in a matter of time, my friends will be here ready to help me."   

For an instant the stranger looked surprised, but he quickly composed himself.  "No matter," he said. "I'll just have to go faster than I expected." 

He raised his hand and let out a force that lifted her off her feet and into a garbage can. Mercury looked up to see him raising his hand again and the white and blue portal appeared once more on the wall. He slowly walked toward her to finish off the job.

  
'_O.K.,'_ Mercury thought. '_Your__down but not out, it's time to show him who he is dealing with.' _She jumped out of the garbage can and launched an attack of punches and kicks like never before. The stranger was caught off guard and went into a blocking barrage. Some of the punches and kicks made it through though and they hit his gut and chest, but that was all. He soon was back on track though and was blocking them before they even were launched at him. Sailor Mercury tried her best to surprise him with low blows and other attacks, but it was no use he blocked all of them with out even trying.  Suddenly her grabbed her right leg as it was coming up and slapped her down. Her face hit the pavement once more and she stayed down for a moment. Her face ached of pain as she slowly got to her feet. Her legs were sore to the bone, and everything on her body stung whenever she moved, but she knew one thing, he wasn't going to get Dossie. '_Fine then,'_ she thought. '_One more ride.'_  She said.  With that, she dashed toward the stranger again. 


	7. A love lost

Sorry, people but I"m going to make this my last chapter for the summer. I'm going to be gone for a couple of months and chill, but don't worry, I"m not quitting on this story and I'm working on an idea for Samurai Jack and Predator, so look out for those too. Here it is again. 

Chapter Six  
  
"Where's Amy, and what's HE doing here?" I asked without thought. We were all in front of the ship where we had landed a couple of miles away from the city. All the Sailor Scouts, except for Amy, had met us when we came out. Marvin and Lita were kissing each other, Mo and Raye was hugging near the entrance to the hatchway, and Tuff and Mea were in an impenetrable bear hug. Waynehead and Roz were behind me listening to my conversation.  
  
At the time I was talking to Serena and Darien about Amy's whereabouts. I glanced over to Greg and gave him the evil-eye. He was about a few feet behind Darien and Serena, but he could hear everything that we said. He knew that I hated him, and he hated me back. He was lucky that he wasn't near me especially when Serena had finished discussing what Amy had done.  
  
"I'm going to look for her," I said and called my Galactic Hoverboard. As it stopped in front of me I suddenly got a strange sensation through my body. It was as if something dark was creeping up my foot and trying to cover me up. I knew this feeling.  
  
"There a disturbance in the Force," I said softly.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to look in my direction.  
  
Waynehead walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes were filled with worry and fear. "Are you sure?" he stuttered. "Are you positive?"  
  
I could feel the vibration of his arm on my shoulder. I didn't want to say what I had to, but I had to tell them about it.  
  
"I'm sure," I started. "And it's strong, real strong. I'm just trembling all over from its power right now. And it's so familiar."  
  
"Can you locate it?" asked Roz quickly. "Is it far off or is it in the city?"  
  
"It's in the city alright, in that direction," I said and pointed to the spot where it was located. "It's trying it's best to hide its power, but it looks like it is having a hard time with it." Then I thought about Amy. 'What if she's caught up in what ever that is?' I thought. "Scouts, quickly check your communicators right now!' I shouted to them.  
  
They all looked at me like I was crazy. Serena, however, knew what was meant by my last remark. She remained calm as she walked up to me. "Don't worry about her D.J., if she was in that kind of trouble, the first thing she'll do is...."  
  
Serena wasn't nearly finished with her sentence when the Scouts' communicators went off with an alarming beeping sound. Serena was the first to take out hers' and check what it was. Her calmness had quickly turned to fear as she looked at me slowly. "Amy's communicator just broke." she said horrified.  
  
Luna who was directly next to her had a look of horror on her face. "Serena," she said slowly. "That signal has a two minute delay on it."  
  
That's all I needed to hear. "Guys move out, I'll go ahead in that direction! You guys just make sure you're there!" I yelled as I jumped on my board.  
  
Everyone began to move to the ship. Greg just looked confused. He didn't know where to run to or what was going on. Waynehead had begun to reopen the hatchway as I rose to the air.  
  
"We'll go in the cars and follow the power source, we'll be there as soon as we can," He yelled at me.  
  
"O.K," I yelled back. I gave the board a stomp and yelled, "LET'S GO!"  
  
A burst of speed suddenly gave way under me as I headed toward the city. All I could think was Amy and if she was O.K or not. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happed to her. 'Why didn't I see this coming,' I thought. 'I should never had called Luna and told her that we were coming back. Well I'm not letting anything happen to Amy as long as I'm still alive.' I sped faster toward the city and kept my hopes up that she was alive and not hurt. If anything did hurt Amy, they would know what pain was after meeting me. 'Hold on Amy, I'm coming....'  
  
  
  
'Hold on Amy, I'm coming!'  
  
Sailor Mercury looked around quickly. She thought she heard Dossie for a moment. Was she going insane over the pain or did he try to reach her? 'No, he is really coming,' she brightened. She could almost feel him with her. The thought of him with her right now gave her new strength as she got back up once more. The stranger was amazed by the new strength that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"So you found a reserve," he said. "Yes, I can feel the energy rising now. No matter, your fate is still sealed. Come now while you can still walk. This battle is fruitless!"  
  
'Why did I forget that the signal had a two minute delay on it?' she thought. Yet now she knew that help was coming, all she needed to do was show them her location. She was still in a couple of meters in front of the portal, but that didn't matter. She needed to go all out now! 'O.K,' she thought, 'Last chance, just one more time.' Slowly she began to gather up her energy again for the final attack.  
  
  


'Come on, I know you can go faster than this,' I thought. I just got to the city suburbs when I received word that the team and the scouts had left the ship and had a lock on the signal. It was Amy's shortcut home. And the high energy level was over there too. That didn't make me happier; it just made me go faster. Now I knew that she was in trouble; serious trouble. 'I have to make it there in time before something happens,' I thought. "Faster girl, faster! I yelled. The engine exhaust roared as I zoomed towards the shortcut. Then I felt something horrible; Amy was getting her energy together for one last attack. 'Got a put it in high gear!' Soon I was speeding off to her faster than I ever gone before.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury had started to feel the energy go through her body. She never powered-up like this before. Not since she became a Sailor Scout; too dangerous. But she never had been in love before like this either. 'So, there's a first time everything,' she thought to herself as she finally got enough power. The stranger had backed away from her as he saw the energy coming off her in a light blue aura that surrounded her in an immense sphere. Once again she had raised her hands over her head, but this time a tiny spot of water was circling around at the top of her hands. Before the strangers eyes it slowly grew more and more until it was ten times the size of a basketball.  
  
The stranger looked in awe. He began to see what she was trying to do. "You fool! You have no idea what power I have. That puny, desperate attack will kill you and won't even daze me." He had come to the last of his patience with her and had begun to walk furiously to her. "Give up now!" he demanded.  
  
Sailor Mercury stood where she was, waiting on him to come closer so her attack could have the full effect. 'I'm not going to go down,' she thought. It was do or die time; no second chances. She had to do what Mo would have said, "Put up or shut up." Time to show him what she could really do. She swung her arms down in a circle, aimed, pointed her hands at opponent and yelled, "Shine Aqua Illusion". As soon as she said those words orbs of water began to come forth in an enormous stream that shot out of her hands and headed straight toward the stranger.  
  
  
  
'Oh no!' I panicked as I saw a stream of blue light going into the sky. 'She's actually doing it,' I thought. She knew that she couldn't handle that kind of power. She could give off too much energy and die. And I knew damn well that I wasn't going to let that happen. I looked at how close I was to the source of the light. 'If she could just hold on for one more minute. Just a little bit further,' I thought hopefully. 'Please baby, hang on.'  
  
  
  
The attack hit the stranger with immense power as she heard him cry out in pain. 'Yes!' She thought. 'I finally got him.' But as she was about to stop the attack, a ball inside of the wave had begun to come out. Without warning the middle of her wave had burst open as the stranger was holding the wave back with some kind of shield from his hands. He looked as if he was holding a wall from falling on him. He was shaken by the attack, but wasn't fully hurt by it.  
  
"It looks as if I've underestimated your power little one," he said struggling, "But I will not make that same mistake twice. Prepare yourself for your defeat!"  
  
Slowly, her wave was coming back toward her. Mercury couldn't believe it; her wave started to come back to her hands! 'How could he have survived?' She thought. 'That was a direct hit at maximum efficacy at point blank range. That's impossible.' She was soon brought back out of her thoughts when she saw that he had pushed her wave within a foot of her. Her shoes scraped against the pavement as she was pushed towards the portal behind her. 'That's far enough!' She thought. She had called on more power and released a bigger wave that met up with his shield. The stranger began to skid across the floor and his shield had begun to weaken. She was giving it all that she had. She wasn't going to give up. She was determined to win against him. SHE WASN'T GOING TO LOSE DOSSIE. "THIS ENDS NOW!" She shouted. But before she had time to give a bigger wave the stranger said, "Yes, it does." and sent a burst of energy to her through his eyes. The energy hit her and sent her towards the portal. Suddenly everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She saw herself going toward the portal, she was about to go through, but then she heard someone call her name. "AMY, NO!" She looked at the entrance of the alley and saw who she was fighting for. He was on his Galactic Hoverboard with a look of pure terror. Her heart cried out, 'He does care and he does love me, just like I love him.' She thought. She had to say it now before she was zapped into the portal, "DOSSIE, I LOV..." she began but never got to finish. She had entered the portal and then everything went black.  
  
  
  
"AMY, NO! OH GOD NO! AMY HANG ON!" I cried. I ran to what looked like a portal. I saw her go through the portal and heard her say something, but didn't catch what she said. My eyes began to water as I moved closer to the portal. Then I saw who was creating all of that energy. He was looking into the portal and saying something. It was as if something in the past came to the present. The figure had been unmistakably familiar as I got closer. Then I recognized who it was. 'It couldn't be,' I thought, but then I saw the figure turn around and look at me. I instantly froze in place. The dark feeling had risen again at my feet. Fear and anger had taken over me as I rushed toward the villain and screamed his name in full fury, "VADAR!!!" 


	8. A Sith Master's Return

Hello again, I"m back to bring you the next Chap, Hope I don't dissapoint you this time! Anyway thatnks for the support and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Now on with the story.

Chapter Seven

I rushed at him in full anger as I drew my lightsaber out. A hum and bluish white light soon filled the dark alley. I was just about a few feet away and ready to strike when the Force suddenly warned me of danger. I rolled and ducked to the right behind a trash can. Two seconds later laser blasts started coming out of the portal, landing where I was standing just a moment before. I was able to get a look at the people who were coming out of there. One of them, looking rigid and muscular, had begun to talk to him. I was able to hear some of what they were saying, but the lasers that were coming at the trash can were making a lot of noise and were covering their voices up. Suddenly, Vader had turned in my direction and yelled. "If you ever want to see your precious lover again, come, and challenge me in my dimension if you dare, but know this Jedi, you and that silly little girl are going to die." I heard him load and clear. Fury had completely consumed me and I had lost all Jedi calmness. _He is not taking Amy away from me!!!_ I charged at him once again, defecting all of the lasers that came my way. Soon they had begun to pile on to me. My hands were moving in every which way. I knew I couldn't go any further, but my anger had the best of me as I slowly tried to get closer to the portal. Vader had yet to go through the portal; instead, he stayed and watched me defending myself against the barrage of fire. I defected some of the fire back toward to his people and overtook two of them. Everyone else had begun to take shelter behind garbage cans and dumpsters. I was slowly beginning to worn down when I saw blaster fire coming from behind me. I turned around to see the now transformed Kids Force and the Sailor Scouts arriving in the alley.

"What took you so long?!" I yelled as I sliced the blaster out of an enemies hand then making a quick stab at his chest as he fell down, dead.

"Traffic was killer!" Marvin, now transformed as Impulse, said firing his _Pulsesater _at another enemy. "We had to take to the air just to get here. "Who are we dealing with this time, is it your brother again."

"Vader," I said quickly headed for the next crony in my path leaving him with a horrified face.

We fought hard, Sailor Scouts and Kids Force together, as more and more came out of the portal. Finally, Vader held his hand up.

"Enough!" he shouted over the battle, his voice making the alley shake. His men suddenly stopped and began to back away. Both groups had stared in wonder as the last of the attackers began to go back into the portal. Soon the only ones left standing were the Kids Force, the Sailor Scouts, and Vader himself. Vader's eyes glazed at each one of the members from inside his helmet leaving his thoughts unreadable. We all stared at him with hatred. His gaze soon fell upon me. We stared at each other with intensity and a growing hate. His machine breathe echoing through out the alley. At last he had started to say something.

"I will not waste your time," he started. "If you want to see your lover alive you will come back here in one hour. You will come alone and go through this portal. If you don't, she will be killed."

Suddenly, everyone tried to come at him, but I held my hand out to them as a signal for them to stay back. I walked a couple of steps toward him, stopping a few feet away looking up at him.

"I got a better one," I said. "You let her go and you won't die....again."

He let out what appeared to be a snort as he begun to walk over to the portal. "You can't even think of the power that I have now."

As he began to go into the portal he was stopped by a voice that shouted: "Oh yeah."

I turned my head to see Sailor Mars, Impulse, Laser Eyes, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus powering up to attack. The others and I got out of the way as they had started to release their attack.

"You say you're strong," Impulse said. "Let's see how much!"

He raised his bow aiming his arrow at Vader's head. Soon the arrow began to change into a lighting bolt; Laser Eyes' axe head was inflamed in fire, and the three Sailor Scouts had different color auras encompassing them. They all were facing toward Vader they're power surged by strength and anger. I could tell that the after blast was going to be a big one and with all that power it was wise to take shelter.

"Everyone, get down!" I yelled. "They're going to blow Vader away along with us!"

But it looked like they had already had gotten the idea. Robo-Kid was looking behind a garbage can while Black Thor and Tiny Storm were in one of the corners. Sailor Moon, Luna, and Artemus had taken coverage under a can and were begging them all to stop. Then the three Sailor Scouts auras began to surge more violently. _Oh no,_ I thought. _They're done._ I quickly took behind a trash container and looked to see what would happen, wondering who will be first to start the attack.

I didn't have to wait that long...suddenly Impulse shouted out his attack. **_"Lighting arrow!"_** A beam of lighting shaped as an arrow shot out. Following suite was Laser Eyes' crying out, **_"Mega Axe Flame-thrower!"_** A huge wave of flame shot out of the head of his axe. The Sailor Scouts also had begun their attack. **_"Mars Fire.... Ignite!"_** Sailor Mars said as arcs of fire appeared. **_"Venus Crest Beam Smash!"_** yelled Sailor Venus as a yellow beam shot out. **_"Jupiter Thunder.... Crash!"_** cried Sailor Jupiter as a circular ball of lighting came bowling out. All of their attacks had merged into Impulse's arrow and was heading toward Vader, who was just standing there. Immediately, I had ducked back behind the container as the attack hit its mark. A bright light filled the alley as I felt myself lurch forward as the energy surged past me. The worst was over as I looked where Vadar stood there was nothing but smoke.

Impulse and the others were still standing where they fired the blast and were looking at their work with pride. Trash was on fire and cans were blown to tiny sliver pieces. The others had come out of their hiding spaces and were looking in awe. Tiny Storm on the other hand, was not at all impressed.

"What were you trying to do, kill us all and the rest of the city?!!" she howled.

"What you getting mad at, we wiped him off the map." Impulse yelled back. "You should be thanking us."

"Yeah, but now we don't know where Amy is and how to get there," I said. I was now worried that I would never see her again.

"They're right," Sailor Mars said. "We did go a little over board with it, but at least we got him."

Everyone nodded and looked as the smoke cleared from the spot where Vader once stood. Suddenly, the Force told me that it wasn't over just yet. Everyone was stunned to see Vader still standing there as if nothing happened. Scorch marks were around him, but not a scratch was upon him. Impulse stood speechless as he saw Vader wipe the dust off his cloak.

"I...I .... I," he had stammered at first.

Laser Eyes was looking as if he had just seen a ghost. "No way could he have survived that blast," I said. "We put everything we had into that shot."

Sailor Moon had looked in horror as he looked up at us. He gazed at his attackers for a moment and then shook his head in pity. If he had his mask off you could see the smirk on his face.

"You almost had tarnished by armor," he said gleefully. He then turned to me and said, "Now you see my power. Your pathetic friends and team members together could not harm me. Now come back here within an hour and face your doom."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose," I said confidently. "Just make sure you don't hurt my girl or else you will know what it feels like to die......... twice."

Laughing he entered the portal, saying over his shoulder, "We will see Jedi, we will see,"


	9. Who's going after Amy!

Hay, two, two, Two updates in one week, I'm on a roll! I just like to thank all of the people who reveiwed my story. Especailly No One Cares 1000 and Absolute Judge(because it's you who keep me going and stay on this site.) Anyway on with the story and keep those reviews coming!

Chapter Eight

We all had gone back to Raye's shrine and were planning what to do next. Some of us were either standing, sitting, walking, and just trying not to explode. Serena and the rest of the teams had been mad and worried about Amy, but no one could match the anger that I felt. It made my face hot and my blood boil. As I sat there leaning against a pole all I could do was think about Amy...how it all could have been different. _I should've just stayed away from there, _I thought. _This would not have happened if I had not shown up and she would still be safe now. _

"O.K," Waynehead said as he started walking back and forth. "We all know three things: (1) Vader is definitely still alive and has an army, a dimension, and Amy, (2) He wants D and only D., and (3) He has somehow become more powerful than before."

"Four: He kicked all our asses," added Marvin who was sitting on the steps.

"NO, he kicked YOUR ass...," Roz began, but couldn't finish because Raye suddenly interrupted her thought.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We got a half-an-hour left to see what we can do. For all we know Amy can be in even worse trouble than we are right now."

That did not ease my pain, now I had a picture in my mind of Amy slowly dying. I was shaking all over as I thought of losing her and how my life would be without her. It was then I realized that she had been all that I needed from this day on. Why, when I was with her, that I felt she was part of me. It was all because she was a part of me; my soul mate that I been looking for all my life. I knew in my heart that I had to have her back.

"We need to think this through," Serena said. "We can't just go in there and not know what were facing."

"For once Serena is right," Raye said. "That's why we need a plan,"

"This isn't the first time that this kind of thing has happened," Lita pointed out. "You guys act like were facing some kind of super Mega Force. Their just guys with guns they probably don't even know what hand-to-hand combat is like."

With that, she slammed her fist into her hand. "Let's just crack some skulls like we always do."

"Now that's what I'm talking about right there," Mo said standing up, "Let's do what we do best."

"Yeah, let's kick some ass," Marvin said eagerly seeing that his boy and girl were into the idea. "They got nothing on us, MAN!"

"What about Vader?" Mina said crushingly.

"Ohhhh" they all said and sat back down. Tuff looked at Greg who was looking at his feet and who had nothing to say about the subject.

"What ever we do, we have to do it now!" shouted Luna.

"I have an idea," Tuff said. Surprised, everyone just turned toward Tuff. He usually wasn't the one to have brain storms. He stood and slowly pointed to Greg.

"Send him in after Amy," he said with a babyish smile.

"WHHHAAATTTT!" he shouted. Greg had jumped up. He looked at all of us with a horrified look on his face, completely white and trembling. Everyone, else except for Luna, Serena, and I, had fiendish smiles on their faces as they glanced at one another.

"Yeah," Marvin said while rubbing his chin. "Come to think about it, Vader doesn't know that Amy and D have broken up. And since he wants no one but her lover the only thing to do is to send Greg in, who really is her lover."

"Tuff, you came up with the idea of a century my man," Mo said patting him on his back.

"But, I can't go," Greg said with a shaky voice. "I wouldn't know what to do there, I don't have any powers like you guys," he whimpered.

"Why are you so jumpy," Roz said getting up from a bench. She slowly walked to him and began to walk circles around him, looking from his head to his feet then back up again. "I mean, I thought you of all people would want to rescue her,"

She then began to walk faster looking him straight in the eyes. Greg began to shake even faster and looking as if he would suddenly fall from the pressure of all of it.

"I mean, you of all people should be ready for battle. She gave up Dossie, the man you were fighting against to get her, and when he was gone, MAN I knew you were in heaven."

All of a sudden, I felt like taking my anger out on Greg, but I held myself back because I saw that Roz was not finished yet.

"You know, I think you should go," she said with a nod, "Yes, you should go... after all the things that you've done to get her. I mean, how would it look? Her in trouble and you not helping to get her," She shook her head in pity. "It's just a shame that you can't even show your love for her. Not like other people that I know," she slowly looked in my direction.

"It...it....its not li...li...like I don't care for her," Greg stammered, "I just think it shouldn't be me that should go in there."

"Hey, you're the one who is going out with her, you should save her!" Waynehead said getting up angrily. "YOU took her away from Doss, YOU wanted her so bad, well it time to cash in," Waynehead said as he went up to Greg, shoving a sword and shield into his chest. "Here's your sword, here's your shield, go and save her!" Greg had begun to whimper when Waynehead placed a hand next to his ear, "What's that, you need help finding the portal? Well no problem, we just came from there, hell, we'll even give you a lift. Come on guys lets show Greg where he needs to go."

With that, most of the Kids Force grabbed him and carried him four blocks, kicking and screaming, to the portal. The Sailor Scouts and I followed. We stopped in the alley and saw, to our great relief, that the portal was still open. Those who had Greg stopped in front of the portal and started to swing him toward the portal. Greg was trying his best to get loose, but it was no use. He looked toward the Scouts for help.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" he screamed to them.

"No, were just going to watch," said Lita joyfully, "Good luck."

"Yeah, and don't get killed," said Mina mockingly.

Greg was now screaming louder then ever as the Kids Force, now smiling, became ready to throw him into the portal. Serena was trying to stop them, but Raye and Mina were holding her back.

"We are about down to five minutes left people! Get ready, on three! UNO!," Marvin shouted.

"Please stop them," Greg cried. Tears were streaming down his face. "I don't want to die!"

"DOS!"

"Umm, I thought we were going on three," Tuff said.

Marvin slapped his hand on his face and looked at him, "I'm saying it in Spanish, Tuff," he said to him.

"Well why not say it in English man," Mo said. "I mean we don't have to do all this impressive stuff and everything."

"O.K, o.k. already, can we just do this already? On three...in English," he said to looking at Tuff.

"One,"

"No!" screamed Greg.

"Two!"

"NOOOOO!"

"THHRRR..."

"STOP!," I shouted.

Everyone turned toward me. I was now in Jedi mode with my brown cloak, and white tunic.

"He's not going, I am." I said as I was started walking up to the portal.

"No your not," Roz said. She quickly dropped Greg's arm and stepped in front of me. "She's not yours anymore and not your responsibility. I can't let you do this."

"It doesn't matter," I said looking squarely into her face. "I don't care about that. If it was anybody else in trouble I wouldn't mind throwing Greg in, but it is Amy who's in trouble and I don't want anybody else to go in there but me."

The others at that point dropped Greg to the floor with a thud and a grunt to move in front of me.

"D, think about this," Marvin said. "Vader doesn't want you, he wants her lover, and that's him on the floor. He doesn't want anybody else except for you. He also knows that we know that the portal only has enough power to take one person. Think man, Think."

"Yo man, he's right," Mo said, "You go in and it's going be ugly, you know. Anyway, he has no beef with you."

"Yes he does," I said, "All this time I have been thinking of reasons why he took Amy and what he wants with me. Then it hit me, to get revenge."

"Revenge on what?" Raye said.

"Revenge for helping Luke to stay on the light side of the Force," I said, "He thought that Obi-Wan was only training one person in the Force. He was wrong. When he realized he was mistaken, he tried even harder to get him on the dark side, but he didn't know that Luke and I were close until the end. To make a long story short he thought that Luke stayed on the light side because of me."

"But, Luke did that on his own terms," Waynehead said.

"Yeah, but it was one of the factors," I told him, "Vader now is out to get me. Don't you see he is doing what I did to him? Taking someone who I care about the most and turning them against me. I can't let that happen to Amy."

"Dossie, you don't have to go," Serena said. She held out her hands and placed them on my chest, holding me back. "I can go and get her back. I can do it. Trust me on this one."

I slowly took her hands and put them at her side with a smile. "I always trusted you. Moreover, I always had faith in you when the others didn't. I know you would bring her back without a doubt, but now you have to trust me."

I began to walk toward the portal when Luna suddenly stopped me, "Dossie, even if you do find Amy, how in the world are you going to get back?" she asked.

"I'll figure something out," I said, "Like I said, trust me."

I turned to the others and looked at them. _My friends,_ I thought, _these guys would do anything to get me out of death._ "I got to do this everyone," I told them with confidence. "This is personal and I can't let something like jealousy stop me."

I kneeled to the ground to look at Greg. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes, obviously not caring about me saving him. I leaned forward, my face in his so he could get the full effect of what I was about to say.

"The first thing is I didn't save you because I wanted to," I said to him softly, "If it was on another occasion, I would have thrown you in there without a second thought. The other thing is that I am not doing this for you, but for Amy and me. She's everything to me and now I know you will never have the feelings that she and I had for one another. I'm bringing her back and when I do you, her, and I are going to have a little chat about this. I knew you wouldn't go and save her because you don't love her."

"You don't know that," he said equally as soft. His voice filled with anger in it as the heat of his breath hit me in the face. "You'll never get her back because she's mine and I would rather die then give her to you. Anyway, you'll never get her to love you again because I'm here and you left her and ran away. And, that's the way it is going to be. "Do you feel me, man?'"

I felt my hand rise and curl into a fist, but lowered it. Calmness was soon taking over me as I stood up. "We'll, see about that," I told him and turned around. The others were looking at us.

I started walking to the portal again when I realized that the portal had begun to grow smaller. I quickly ran to it. I ran faster as became half its size from when we first saw it. _O.K, I_ thought. _I'm not going to fail. That's not even an option, she is still alive, and I'm going to get her back. I still love her_. I ran faster and I saw I couldn't stop or even walk though it now. I was a few feet away when I realized that I was not going to make it unless... _going to have jump for it._ I leaped as far as my legs would take me. Suddenly, I felt my head go cold then the rest of my body. _Amy,_ I whispered then everything went black.


	10. Dark Plans Revealed

Well, looks like I'm back with another Chapter this week but before that, let me thank all of the people who reviewed my story so far:

Raven A. Star: My loyal and current reviewer and reader. Your really helping me out with all the reviews!

Nightmare and Flip: Thanks for the correct spelling on Vadar, opps Vader.

Undraya: Thanks for the reveiw.

Heather: Gee Thanks!

The Miata Man: Thanks!

peacekeeper: thanks for not taking me off the net and for the reveiw

Sissy: my first reveiw thanks

Fan Fiction Boutny Hunter: Wow, thanks for the last review, and come on, who do you know that's not a lying hypocite in the world, come on, Come on, ahhhh come on!

Judge: My favorite person on the net! Thanks for pushing me on the story! Really thanks!

Now where was I, oh yeah, On with the story!

Chapter Nine

Amy slowly raised her eyebrows. She had a massive headache and felt weak all over. Her vision was blurry and watery, like she been asleep for two days. She slowly tried moved her arm only to realize that it was stiff and sore. She raised her head and tried to looking around to get her bearings.

Her vision became clearer as she scouted out the area. All she could figure out was that she was in some kind of palace that had a huge hole in the top of it. She also noticed that the floor was covered in dust and sand. The door to the palace was ripped open and was open to all. Pillars were cracked and toppled over. In fact, the only thing that looked presentable in the place was the throne. It was placed at the far end and looked new and polished.

Amy looked down at her arm and suddenly knew why she could not move it; she was tied to a mental staffed armrest. She looked at her feet and saw that they too were tied together on a staff. She was out of her sailor uniform and was back in her school clothes, which had become ripped at the ends. Dry blood covered her left knee and she finally realized the pain as it slowly crept back into her system. She closed her eyes and opened them to clear out her vision only to see that she was hanging in mid-air. _Where am I?_ She thought. She looked up to see a strange light brown sky and a dark brown sun above.

"Ah," she heard from behind. "Our guest finally has arisen."

She tried to turn around to see the person who had spoken, but couldn't for her eyesight was blocked by a fat steel bar from behind. Footsteps echoed through the room as she caught glimpses of people walking below her. Her eyes soon widened at the sight of the dark man that had caught her. He was escorted by people in front of him and behind him all who looked big and muscular carrying guns on their waist side. He stopped in front of her and looked up at her. Slowly, he turned to the guard to his right.

"Lower her," he said.

The guard quickly ran to the line that was holding her up and slowly placed her on the ground. Dust and sand rose up as the stand hit the floor and she shook as she felt the vibration of the metal bars hit ground. The stranger looked at his body guards once again and waved his hand at them. They quickly left the room without a sound leaving their master and his victim.

The stranger then walked up to her and looked at her closely. She could hear the machine hum as he inhaled and would have surely had felt his breath if it wasn't for his mask. She her eyes had looked up at his helmet and then saw the black eyes that were looking back at her. She turned her face way from him as he stepped back and stood before her.

"Do you know who I am, little one?" he asked as he started to walk around her.

"Yes," she said softly. "It took me a while to figure it out, but now I know you are Darth Vader."

"Yes, I'm surprised that you didn't find that out when you first saw me," he said. "I have to admit, it has been some time since I have been around."

Amy tried to loosen her strap from her arm, but found that she still hadn't recovered from her last fight. She felt terrible and had little strength left within her. It was a challenge just to keep her head and eyes up at the same time.

"You have much power for a child your age," he said from behind. "It appears that the rebels have found a new generation to rely on over the years. In my day, I would have had a hard time defeating you. Your generation is much stronger than any I would have expected."

As he continued to circle her, Amy realized that something did not feel right about the atmosphere. It was as if she wasn't there at all; just her spirit or mind existed. She felt like she was about to pass out.

"I have been keeping an eye out on what been happening ever since I across these new powers you see," he continued. "The Empire is dead, now that Grand Admiral Thawrn is gone; the Rebels have become the leading government in the universe and have this Galactic union with other planets and universes, and my son....."

He stopped at the side of her and looked at the sky. "...is helping all of this by looking for other Jedi with that lover of yours."

"Luke choose his own path, Dossie just helped him like any other friend would have." Amy said weakly.

"NO!" Vader said the anger rising in his voice. He grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him. "He has done more than just give friendship to my son; they became blood brothers. My son was one with the dark side like I was, but then that Jedi of yours came and destroyed that dream of mine and brought him back into the light!"

He let her go placing his face inches from hers, "And now I will return the favor!"

He walked toward the door and called for someone. Amy heard a rumble of something metal. As she looked up, she saw a laser as big as one of the gunners on the _Black Avenger_. As it stopped in front of her, she saw people scramble around it. Vader had walked up to her again stepping to the side of her.

"I have been thinking since I been here, if it was possible to turn someone to the dark side without the hard work of talking them into it. This is what I have come up with."

He walked up to the machine and patted it as if it was a dog after doing a good deed. "This machine is filled with the dark power I came across. It will make you one with the dark side and turn you against the one you most love. It will take time though; I'll give it about an hour or two at the most. You will feel pain that you have never felt in your life as it takes the good from you and fills you with darkness."

He turned to one of the men as he readied the machine. Amy tried to struggle from the bonds that held her. _I just thought that I would be kept prisoner or just be bait for Dossie,_ she thought, b_ut now I have to kill him, I got to get out of this._ She struggled with the straps again as she tried to free herself. Once seeing that the straps were held on tight, she looked for her Star Wand. _They_ _might have forgotten about it,_ she thought. At least she could transform and gather some more power to break the straps and run for it.

"Looking for this," Vader said teasingly.

She looked up to see her Star Wand in his hands, but she wasn't surprised. She saw him hand it to one of the people and turn to her.

"And by the way don't try to fight it," he said, "It will only make it worse for you. You'll like it with time."

He turned as she tried to give it her all as she pulled and swayed trying to free herself. Then she heard one of the guards come in and saw him kneel to Vader.

"My lord the portal is closed," he said. "We're not sure if they came though or didn't make it, but all units are ready and fully ready to battle sir."

"Excellent," Vader said pleased. "Have your men go to where the portal was and see if any of our other guests have made it through. They may have sent someone else to fool us, if they did it doesn't matter, destroy anything else that is there in that location, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," he said and got up and headed toward the door. Vader had turned to one of the other people who were working the machine.

"Prepare the machine now! Get it working!" he yelled.

Amy then heard the machine hum to life and she pulled with all her might. Her resistance was strong, but it was no use her body was far too weak to get them off. She refused to give up though. She hoped that they sent Greg instead of Dossie to rescue her so she wouldn't destroy the man she truly loved, Dossie. She couldn't stand the thought of killing him, not after he just returned into her life. Before she had another thought, Vader was upon her once again.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me before you come to the dark side with me?" he asked.

She leaned forward and spat on his helmet, trying to leap upon him as she did so. He calmly wiped the spit off and walked away from her. He stopped to talk to a person again.

"Make sure she screams until she turns," he said coldly and walked to the door.

"I'll never turn!" she screamed to him. "I'll never turn. Never!"

She felt herself turn backwards; she was now lying down under the point of the machine. _Just keep the love for him,_ she thought. _They will never turn you if you keep your love and believe in him Amy. Just keep loving him..._She then heard the machine hum loader as it came to life. She looked up and prepared for the worse as the machine came to full power. Then in the blink of an eye, the ray hit her. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought at first. It was like an annoying scratch that she couldn't get. Then suddenly it intensified making her bones feel like they were being pulled out of her body joint by joint. Tears began to stream down her cheek as she tried to get out of the way of the ray. She was desperately keeping in her scream not to give them the pleasure of her pain. _They'll save me,_ she thought though the pain, _they'll save me_.

* * *

Vader was walking down the hallway, impressed by the way that she was keeping in her pain, when one of the minions ran to his side and begun walking with him. 

"Sir," he asked him with fear in his voice. "Why do you want to kill the Jedi? I thought you were going to kill him yourself."

"I wouldn't waste my energy on that scum," he said directly. "I would enjoy cutting him to pieces, but that is not what I planned." He stopped and turned to him quickly.

"If you were listening, I said to destroy anything else that was in the area, not him. Secondly, I want him to see what I have done to his lover and be haunted by it. Then as he tries to save her, he will be cut down by the love he once had." He slowly looked away from his minion and walked away. As he walked through the dark hallway, he suddenly heard the sound of her screams.


	11. Just a Little Exercise!

Hello, again! Just wanted to drop another Chapter on you guys, just to see what happens, oh and I hope the grammer and spelling are better to you too. I just like to thank that to my private editor; you know who you are : anyway, On with the Story!

Chapter Ten

I was brought back into consciousness by a bright light as I fell. As I opened my eyes and saw the ground coming at me, fast. I flipped myself right-side up and landed on the ground feet first. I looked up and saw that the portal was high and still opened. I quickly surveyed my surroundings and saw I was in a desert, which contained many levitating land masses. I looked to the sky and saw that it was brown as was the sun. I lowered my head down and tried to calm myself. The world was bigger than I thought. It was going to be harder than I thought to find Amy.

_Don't worry Amy,_ I thought. _Even if it takes an eon, I'll find you._

I looked up and saw a paved road that looked like it was connecting the land masses together. I was about to go on the road when suddenly the Force warned me of danger. I looked around and saw dust kicking up in the distance. I looked harder and saw it was a small squad of people. I looked around and saw a tree that was barely alive and hid behind it. I peaked around it just as they arrived at the spot where I had been standing seconds before. One of the men got of what it looked like an old fashion speeder. There were all types on transportation; horses, out of date cars, WWI tanks, and jeeps. I was surprised that they got them all to work. Then one man went toward one his comrades in one of the jeeps.

"General Carter, what should we do now?" he asked.

"Lord Vader said that we are to stay here and stop the Jedi from going to the palace." he said sturdily. "We are to destroy anything that have comes through and keep on high alert."

"But sir," one of the men on horse said, "Lord Vader said to destroy everything but the Jedi."

"I know what he said," the general shouted. "Don't ever again insult my intelligence!"

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"Now search the area for anyone who may be out there now. I want a five hundred meter radius search around this very spot that I'm on. Then I want a...."

He was interrupted by the tweeting of a bird. They all looked up and saw it in the tree above my head. I looked up and saw it, realizing at once that one of the men had come from around the tree. He instantly saw me and yelled out to his comrades.

"HE'S HERE! THE JEDI IS HERE! HE'S OVER HERE!"

_Great,_ I thought. In a flash, I pulled out my lightsaber and struck him in the chest. The others begun to rush over with old fashioned swords and spears as I twirled my lightsaber in one hand. _Well at least I'll get some exercise before I face Vader._ With that, I plunged into the crowed taking two down with a swipe. I blocked a sword coming at the side of me and kicked another in front of me. With my foot still in the air, I flipped myself to the side, brought it to his chin, and flipped to the other side to kick another in the stomach. I landed and stabbed him in the chest, then switching the blade behind me and got one from behind. I looked up as I saw General Carter pointing and yelling for more men to attack.

"Get him!" he said. "Use your guns and blasters. The blasters!"

I leaped over the ones in front of me and came down on two who tried to shoot me in the air. I ran as I blocked blasters coming from in front of me. Two got in front of me as I repelled a shot and hit one in the chest. I ran and sliced the other in the gut and went on going forward. As I came in closer, one tried to jump from behind me. I turned slightly to my right and cut him in half in the air. I heard two lumps fall from behind me as I continued forward.

General Carter started to look terrified and panicked as I came closer. One of the men went to his side as he continued to fire at me.

"Sir, I think we should retreat and get more reinforcements."

"Shut up private, I'm in command!" he yelled. Then the look of an evil idea came across his face, "Advance the tank!"

I slashed another down as I heard the tank come forward. I saw twenty more men come toward me as the tank stopped.

"Fire! Kill the Jedi!" he screamed.

One of the soldiers stopped firing and looked at him. "Sir, we can't fire on our own men. They'll get hit in the blast!"

"Quiet solder, they're already dead anyway. Fire, FIRE!" he said insanely.

The tank took aim at me. _Oh sh..._ I thought as I called on the Force and leaped in the air just as it fired. The blast hit the ground as the soldiers flew in the air and parts went flying along with them. The general started to laugh at what he thought was an accomplishment.

"He's gone, he's gone," he said happily. "Lord Vader will be pleased with the news I have."

"Don't count on it!" I yelled. I was high in the air and was floating (something I just found that out I could do). The General's face blanched as I made myself dive to the earth at the tank.

"Shoot him down, Shoot him DOWN!" he cried. The tank then began to point upward in the sky as I plummeted down at it like a torpedo. The tank had its cannon at me, firing at will.

I called on the Force to help me dodge the fire that was coming. Blast was missing, by only by meters as I closed in on the tank. Soldiers again began to fire at me as I was now only a few feet from the ground. The tank began to back up and fire at me as I closed in on it. I then again pulled out my lightsaber as I reached the ground. As my feet touched the ground, I used the Force to push me forward as dust flew up behind me. The tank tried to bring the cannon down as I plunged forward. I stopped in front of it and made three strikes across it. I jumped on top of it then jumped down as the tank split into three, then exploded. I didn't look back as I headed toward the General. Soldiers began to run away from what was left of their vehicles. The General however wasn't moving as I closed in.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON," he roared insanely. His whole body was trembling. He dived into the back of his jeep and pulled out a rocket launcher. "COME ON THEN, COME, AND GET ME! COME ON!"

_With pleasure,_ I thought as I ran straight for him. He fired a shot at me as I cut it in half in mid-air. He yelled and fired again as I dodged the other one. He reloaded and took aim one more time. "LET'S SEE YOU DEAL WITH THIS ONE, IT'S A SEEKER THAT EXPLODES ON IMPACT!"

I ran straight for it and let out my war cry as I went head on, as he fired. The rocket had exploded and there was a cloud of smoke. The General had let a hysterical laugh as he saw the smoke fade. His eyes were wide with joy.

"He's gone, HE'S GONE!" he screamed. "I am the greatest! I am the great...."

He was cut short when he saw me. I pointed down near his jeep as he saw gas leaking out of a slash on the side. I pointed my ring at the puddle of gas and waved bye-bye to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

"**_Lighting_**," I shouted and a bolt of lighting came out of my ring and ignited the gas. He tried to jump out but it was too late, the jeep went up in a ball of flame. I shut off my lightsaber and began to run down the road the soldiers had come from. _That was too easy,_ I thought. _Vader can do better than that, but I don't care. I'm getting Amy back, by any means._


	12. Explaining Losses

Chapter Eleven 

"I hope Dossie's O.K.," said Waynehead.

All of the team was at Raye's shrine again and all were becoming worried. Both groups were down by one team member.

"I bet you Dossie and Amy are getting out of this fine," said Marvin. "This is like a piece of cake to D.J."

Serena, who was lying against a tree, as Raye came out of her room with some tea for everyone looked up as Raye offered some tea.

"What, no cookies," she asked shocked.

Raye looked up and gave her an ugly look, then looked back down to pour the tea. "Didn't anyone think about opening another portal and going after them?"

"Sure we did girl," Mo said stretching out on the porch next to her. "But we're not sure what dimension they're in and the possibilities are endless."

"Akye is looking into it right now," Roz said sitting on a step. She had a deeply hurt look on her face ever since they had come from the alley. Waynehead walked up to her and took her hand in hers.

"It's not your fault," he said. "You or I couldn't have known that Vader would be back and would have taken her. You didn't do anything wrong baby."

"Didn't I?" Roz looked up with a tear in her eye. "If it wasn't for me we would be at Tenchi's now, everyone safe and not hurt."

"You're wrong, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be here." Waynehead said as he leaned in closer. "The team would've had gone insane and everyone would have been depressed out of their minds, just look."

She looked up and saw all of the remaining Sailor Scouts and Kids Force getting along with one another. Mo was looking deeply into Raye eyes and surprisingly Raye actually liking it; Marvin holding Lita in his arms with Lita head on his shoulder; and Tuff and Mea just looking happier than ever. _He's right, but I really wanted Dossie and Amy here too._ She thought. She laid her head on Waynehead's arm and closed her eyes.

"You really know how to make me feel better don't you," she whispered.

"That's my job," he said.

Suddenly, Darien came into the yard, stopping to stand next to Serena. "Well, I'll tell you guys, when Greg wakes up, you guys are going to be on his hit list for sure." he said picking up a tea cup.

"Yeah, I know," Marvin said laughing. "We're going to be up there with Dossie now."

"How's he doing?" Serena asked.

"He sleeping sound, Luna and Artemus are looking over him." Darien said. "What I don't get is why he didn't stop the others from pushing him into the portal, I mean since he loves her so much."

"He didn't really love her," Roz said. "He just wanted her from Dossie."

"I thought it was just to get some," Mo said surprised. Raye hit him over the head with her saucer.

"No stupid," said Roz looking up. "Some people are not as perverted as you. He was so jealous that Amy was going out with D and not him that he decided to steal her from him."

"You know that is straight hating right there," Marvin said. "Taking it to the fullest."

"Do you think that they will make it O.K.?" Mea asked.

"Don't worry Dossie always find a way to get out of things." Waynehead said.

"But we should really try to think of something," Raye said sipping her tea. "Can't we think of something?"

Everyone remained silent and a feeling of uselessness washed over them once again.

Vader could not believe a child like that could hold her pain and still fight off the machine. He heard her scream for twenty minutes. Suddenly the screams stopped. He sat on his throne waiting for the report from the scouting team at the portal's opening. Suddenly he heard someone coming through the door. He lifted his hand making lightning came out of it to hit the messenger in the chest as he came though the door. The messenger was lifted off the ground as the force of the lighting bolt slammed him into the wall causing him to fall into a slump on the floor. The guards behind him were shocked to see their dead comrade on the floor.

"Take note of this," Vader said standing up. "Always knock before you enter. Now what is it?"

"Yes, sir" said one of the men, bowing.

"Sir, we have confirmation of the Jedi, he is heading here right now," he said stalling.

"And," Vader said impatiently.

"Ninety percent of the soldiers were eliminated sir, including General Carter," he finished.

"And the rest ran did they," he asked coldly.

"Yes, sir that is what they reported," the solder said.

"Kill them all for running from the battle and make sure that the Jedi does not come in time." Vader said. "How far is he from the palace?"

"An hour or two away to be sure, and speed is increasing sir." the solder responded.

"Send in more units and the twins now," he said. "I was prepared for this."

"Yes, sir!" the solder said and left out the door.

_He is stronger than I expected._ Thought Vader leaving the room and back down toward the machine and the prisoner. _I did not know that the Jedi had grown to be this powerful. Yes he was a match for my son and the Sith, but leaving only ten of my men alive after going though the portal with out draining his energy? I have underestimated the power of this new generation. Indeed, I have._

He was brought out of his thoughts by the hum of the machine and the light of the ray. He saw that the girl was trying to twitch and turn out of her restraints. He could tell that she was in great pain and was trying to fight the dark side hold on to her goodness. He slowly walked up to the person in charge and looked him in the eyes.

"Why isn't she screaming like I told you?" he asked him.

"Si...Sir, We've have some trouble with the machine right now," he stated. "It's been acting up ever since we had it on her. We had to cut it down or it will short out."

"Commander," Vader started as he turned his back to him so he could see the girl better. "How long was she on this machine?"

"About thirty-five minutes now my lord," he said trembling.

"And do you know that the Jedi is on his way here at great speed?" Vader asked coldly.

"N...N...No sir," he stammered again.

"And now you mean to tell me that we are behind schedule?" Vader said.

"Yes, sir," he said sadly.

Vader slowly turned around and went up to his face once more. "Now tell me this," he said his anger rising, "Why should I keep you breathing?"

With that, he waved his hands in front of the commander. At first, nothing happened, but suddenly the commander clutched his throat and began to choke slowly. As the commander fell to his knees, Vader slowly turned to another person at the machine.

"You are now in charge of this operation, I want this machine at full power and I want to hear her scream at the top of her lungs."

"Yes, my lord but," he stated, "If we put it full power she might die and your plan might fail."

"I know the circumstances," Vader said coldly. "If she dies then I will kill the Jedi myself."

He then looked at the girl and saw that she had a grin on her face. _Maybe it's working already._ He thought. Then suddenly there was a thump behind him. "Pick him up and dispose of him. There is another one at my chamber door, dispose of him as well." he ordered and left the room.

_He's coming,_ she thought. _I knew he was coming. Serena and the others couldn't keep him away from saving me._ She grinned some more as the pain was beginning to ease away. _He'll never get me, no matter how painful it gets, I'll never give up my love for him._ She stood confident, knowing that she would never surrender to the dark side, even if she died, she would at least know that she did not give up what madder her special and good.

"O.K. people," the new commander said. "Let's get to work, we're behind schedule, and I doubt we would need her because the twins are after the Jedi." He turned to a man at the head of the laser. "Full power!" he screamed.

"Give it your best shot," Amy whispered. The commander was surprised to hear her speak, but it mattered little to him. She heard the machine power up once more, as she prepared herself for worse. _Just don't go anywhere._ She told herself. _Don't go anywhere._

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is pretty short for me. Well, anyways incase anyone was wondering there is a reason that Darth Vader is still on the dark side which will be explained later in the story, and also the origions of the Kids Force will be expalined also during the next fan-fic about how they came to be, why they have their powers and why they were chosen. Anyway, look like I'm going be taking a break on this story, but I'm not quitting on it though. I'm going try to post up more stories other than this one and see how they turn out. And for the last time, I'm sorry for the out-burst of wanting reviews!


End file.
